Adictos al amor
by ChriptopherRobin
Summary: Debes aceptarlo... eres adicto al amor Este fic participa en el reto "Sesshomaru y Rin" del super hot foro "Hazme el amor"


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertenece a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, este shot es hecho sin fines lucrativos

**_Advertencias:_**AU, Lemon

Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sesshōmaru y Rin" del sexy foro "Hazme el amor"

Pues... me inspiré un poco en "50 Shades of Grey" (aunque no me gusta el libro-como lectora no aprecio el trabajo de la autora- nació de la idea central que me llenó de inspiración...bella y espontánea musa) así que tal vez le vean tintes similares y ah, todo el shot es un gran lemon...

Por poco se me pasa, éste es un songfic, pueden escucharlo como les parezca, pero les recomiendo que pongan "Addicted to love" de Florence + The Machine

* * *

><p><em>The lights are on but you're not home  Las luces están encendidas, pero no estás en casa  
><em>_Your mind is not your own / Tu mente dejó de ser tuya  
><em>_Your heart sweats, your body shakes / Tu corazón suda, tu cuerpo tiembla  
><em>_Another kiss is all it takes / Otro beso es todo lo que se necesita_

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse sola, estaba realmente agotada por el ajetreo de la noche anterior y tenía una nueva sensación en su entrepierna, sentirla vacía era extraño ya que si no mal recordaba, a Sesshomaru le gustaba dormir dentro ella. Comenzó a bostezar pero en vez de sentirse descansada sintió escozor... "la soga" recordó y parsimoniosamente se liberó de ella para sobarse las muñecas, desde hacía varios meses había descubierto el truco para poder liberarse y aprovechaba, las sobaba un poco, tomaba algo de agua, andaba libremente por el apartamento y antes de las seis y media volvía a amarrarse para _él_ que no supiese que tenía la capacidad de soltarse

_You can't sleep, you can't eat / No puedes dormir, no puedes comer_  
><em>There's no doubt, you're in deep  No hay duda, estás en la profundidad_  
><em>Your throat is tight, you can't breathe  Tu garganta te aprieta, no puedes respirar_  
><em>Another kiss is all you need  Otro beso es todo lo que necesitas_

Pasó una mano por su vientre para notar cómo daba un respingo, él tomaba en serio el trabajo de educar su cuerpo para que respondiese acorde sus expectativas ya que se sentía mucho más receptiva y deseosa.

Rin pasaba las mejores noches de su vida a su lado para vivir los días en blanco y al borde de un colapso, tomó su vaso de agua y se sumió en los recuerdos. Comenzó a recordar cuando le conoció... era tan misterioso y oscuro que no pudo evitar sentirse atraída a él, notaba como sus ambarinas pupilas de dilataban en pura tensión sexual cuando la miraban haciendo que ella bajara la cabeza en un sonrojo... todo era tan nuevo, sabía que él la deseaba y las nuevas sensaciones que le proporcionaba eran suaves y liberadoras, era un placer nuevo, él teñía de negro el acto primitivo del amor...

Llegó a ella el recuerdo de la primera vez que hicieron el amor-o cogieron como diría él-... fue en su oficina, Sesshomaru la llamó y cuando llegó le robó un beso, al sentir que ella respondía fue directo con ella; apresó sus muñecas con una mano y las dejó encima su cabeza dejándola a su voluntad, ella estaba _entre su cuerpo y la pared_, cuando él le ordeno que abriese las piernas ella voluntariamente y sin una protesta las abrió, él con su mano libre bajó su ropa interior y en uno de sus muchos movimientos gráciles liberó su miembro para entrar en ella y comenzar con las estocadas...

_Whoa, you like to think / Whoa, te gustaría pensar_  
><em>That you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah  Que eres inmune a esas cosas, oh sí_  
><em>It's closer to the truth  Es más cercano a la verdad_  
><em>To say you can't get enough  El decir que no puedes tener suficiente_  
><em>You know you're gonna have to face it  Sabes, tienes que aceptarlo_  
><em>You're addicted to love  Eres adicto al amor_

Cuando acabó la dejó derrumbarse en el marmóreo suelo de su oficina y fue a una reunión, ella no tuvo que ser muy brillante para saber que no podía exigir más de él por aquel intercambio de placer; apareció, _cogieron, _llegaron al orgasmo y desapareció dejándola satisfecha y vacía.

Acabó el día y no dejó de pensar en él ni un segundo del siguiente día o del posterior a ese sintiendo un vaho oscuro y seductor en su vientre, poco tiempo pasó hasta que él decidió volver a llamar a su oficina para repetir el procedimiento anterior, la llamó el día después de ese y el que le seguía hasta que ya tuvieron su rutina, no supo cuanto tiempo más pasó...sobó sus tobillos, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le había abrazado o tocado la espalda... siempre tenía algo en las muñecas; fueran sus manos o fuera una soga

_You see the signs but you can't read / Ves las señales pero no puedes leer_  
><em>You're running at a different speed  Estás corriendo a diferente velocidad_  
><em>Your heart beats in double time  Tu corazón late a doble tiempo  
><em>_Another kiss and you'll be mine, a one track mind / Otro beso y serás mio, una mente de un solo carril_

Quería conocerle más a fondo y saber cada uno de sus matices oscuros, sabía que en esa paleta de grises tal vez encontrase un ligero amarillo pálido que escondía bien custodiado en su hipotálamo... antes se sentía tan dependiente de él que no quería herir susceptibilidades y que la dejase, pero ahora llegaron a un estado tan novedoso en esa nueva y extraña relación que solo temía saber la respuesta de sus muchas preguntas, a pesar de todas las vicisitudes se sentía cómoda con él a su lado y no se sentía capaz de entrar a una nueva etapa que, por sus dudas, estaba golpeteando ya por entrar en sus vidas...

_You can't be saved / No puedes ser salvado_  
><em>Cause baby your love is all you crave  Porque bebé, tu amor es todo lo que anhelas_  
><em>If there's some left for you  Si al algo para ti_  
><em>You don't mind if you do  No te importa si es así_

Miró su reloj; seis y veinticinco. Remojó el vaso, lo secó y lo dejó en su lugar, se sacó las pantuflas y las dejó tiradas como estaban antes de haberlas usado para ir en pos de ese vaso con agua y con algo de esfuerzo volvió a entrar en ese amarre para esperar a su amante que no tardaría en llegar...

Ella le había rogado que la tomara como suya, tan ciego fue su amor que le pidió que hiciese con ella lo que le placiera siempre y cuando le hiciera feliz, recordó que él le había advertido más de una vez que no se dejara en la voluntad de nadie, pero se sentía tan seducida por esa aura tan limpiamente oscura que le rodeaba que no pudo más que inmolarse a él como una de esas vírgenes al dios del volcán... aunque claro, ella había dejado de ser virgen antes de que el volcán llegara a su vida

Sintió como la puerta cerraba y unos pausados pasos se hacían más audibles y preguntó con voz pausada

̶ ¿Amo?

_Whoa, you like to think / Whoa, te gustaría pensar_  
><em>That you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah  Que eres inmune a esas cosas, oh sí_  
><em>It's closer to the truth  Es más cercano a la verdad_  
><em>To say you can't get enough  Decir que no puedes tener suficiente_  
><em>You know you're gonna have to face it  Sabes, tienes que aceptarlo_  
><em>You're addicted to love  Eres adicto al amor_

Le vio y por primera vez notó una luz de desesperación en sus ojos, se sentía dolida por su amor y arrepentida de no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para preguntar por sus demonios internos... solo quería complacerlo

Se abalanzó encima ella y rasgó sus ropas, no importaba cómo fuera con ella, siempre la encontraba deseosa de su tacto y eso él lo sabía a la perfección... nunca había sido dulce con ella y Rin no había necesitado que lo fuera. Lo sintió besarla con desesperación y morder sus labios con gula, abrió sus piernas y empezó a preocuparse; él era duro pero nunca había sido frenético, jugaba con ella antes y la penetración aunque dura era medida, siempre esperaba dejarla al borde de la locura antes de penetrarla y degustaba su cuerpo... ahora que lo pensaba, ellos solo compartían besos de manera controlada, él era lento y posesivo, nunca había sido besada de esa manera y menos por él, vio su camisa transparentar, estaba sudando

_Might as well face it / Deberías aceptarlo_  
><em>You're addicted to love  Eres adicto al amor_  
><em><em>Might as well face it  Deberías aceptarlo_  
><em>You're addicted to love  Eres adicto al amor__

_ ̶ _Sesshomaru ̶ hablaba entre beso y beso sin tener respuesta, alzó la mirada y vio su miembro erguirse orgulloso para después sentir una penetración...

Todo con él había sido suave y sensual, ahora era salvaje y frenético, había sentido miedo del pasado de su amante pero en ese momento se sentía amedrantada por él, le llamaba más de una vez pero no tenía respuesta, lo sentía penetrarla y chuparla. Ella ya no sabía si le llamaba con preocupación o si lo hacía con necesidad, estaba arqueada y gemía, Sesshomaru la llenó con su líquido y ella después llegó a uno de los muchos orgasmos que él le proporcionaba

_Might as well face it / Deberías aceptarlo_  
><em>You're addicted to love  Eres adicto al amor  
><em>_Might as well face it / Deberías aceptarlo  
><em>_You're addicted to love / Eres adicto al amor_

Al acabar sintió el peso del cuerpo desnudo de Sesshomaru y escuchó su respiración entrecortada, se levantó, la miró a los ojos y dejó un beso en su frente para trabajar en su computador por un rato

̶ Amo ̶ Le llamó y vio como los ojos de su amante la escrutaban ̶ ¿Me podría desatar por favor?... me gustaría bañarme

_Might as well face it / Deberías aceptarlo_  
><em>You're addicted to love  Eres adicto al amor_

Tomó tiempo antes de acercarse y desatarla rozando sus muñecas con sus manos suaves _"tiene miedo de que salga corriendo"_ pensó y entendió por qué le agarraba... _tengo más control sobre él del que le gustaría,_ se sonrojó.

Llenó la bañera y después de limpiar su pelo con cuidado en consideración a sus muñecas y tobillos se sumergió por un rato cayendo en un sueño y dando cabida a los recuerdos de su pasado cercano

_Your lights are on but you're not home / Tus luces están encendidas pero no estás en casa_  
><em>Your will is not your own  Tu voluntad no es tuya_  
><em>Your heart sweats your teeth grind  Tu corazón suda tus dientes rechinan_  
><em>Another kiss and you'll be mine  Otro beso y serás mío_

_Todo estaba negro, no sabía donde se encontraba gracias a la venda que cubría sus ojos , su sentido olfativo le indicaba que se hallaba en un lugar limpio y con un ligero ácido y olor a especias... comenzó a divagar; "este es el olor de..."  
><em>

__ ̶ Sesshomaru ̶ le llamó y abrió su boca en ademán de realizar otra pregunta que quedó atragantada en su garganta al sentir___ una respiración en su nuca y unos delgados labios rozar su oído_

_ ̶ Llámame amo ̶ ordenó con su frío tono de voz _

_ ̶ Amo... ¿donde nos encontramos? _ ̶ sabía donde estaban, pero no podía creer que había llegado a ese lugar que tanto había cuestionado e imaginado  
><em>_

_ ̶ Ponte de rodillas __ ̶ le ordenó ignorando su pregunta y ella cuidadosamente se arrodilló__ ̶ Rin...__ ̶ comenzó a hablar mientras escuchaba unos pasos__ ̶ En este momento estás en mi apartamento, estoy sentando en frente tuyo, quiero que te acuestes encima mi regazo_________

_________Con dificultad empezó a palpar el suelo y sintió su zapato, subió sus manos por su pantalón hasta llegar a su pierna y con algo de esfuerzo quedó dispuesta en la posición que Sesshomaru esperaba... parecía como si le fuese a dar unas nalgadas, su amo pasó sus dedos por sus piernas expuestas y adentró su palma __________dejándola en su nalga, metió su mano bajo sus bragas y las bajó lentamente para después pasar dos dedos por su entrada_

___ ̶ Hm__ ̶ Era lo único que salía de sus labios mientras le sentía pasar sus dedos por sus pliegues y darle placer... se estaba humedeciendo, paró y le haló suavemente del pelo para meter sus dedos húmedos en su boca, ella los chupo sintiendo el sabor de sus flujos, estaba excitándose, Sesshomaru sacó los dedos de su boca para volver a pasarlos por su entrada y meterlos, en un movimiento equilibrado y preciso la penetró_____

_Whoa, you like to think / Whoa, te gustaría pensar_  
><em>That you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah  Que eres inmune a esas cosas, oh sí_  
><em>It's closer to the truth  Es más cercano a la verdad_  
><em>To say you can't get enough  Decir que no puedes tener suficiente_  
><em>You know you're gonna have to face it  Sabes, tienes que aceptarlo_  
><em>You're addicted to love  Eres adicto al amor_

____ ̶ Si no quieres no te amarro... Rin ____ ̶ dijo mientras le dedicaba una parsimoniosa mirada, estaban completamente desnuda mientras su amo conservaba su pijama, hacía tres meses se hubiese sentido inhibida, pero ahora consideraba su desnudez como un estado natural__________  
><em>___

____________ ̶ Pero quiero... amo ____ ̶ afirmó para sentir como las sogas apresaban sus muñecas y luego sus tobillos en un amarre fuerte, sentir las sogas lastimando su piel era algo nuevo, movió un poco sus muñecas... iba a ser difícil liberar sus brazos e imposible liberar sus piernas, dejó de divagar cuando sintió una lengua pasar por su clítoris, se mordió el labio para evitar gemir y sintió un aliento furtivo en su centro antes de volver a ser inundada por los ataques de la lengua de su amante... ya imaginaba la sonrisa socarrona de Sesshomaru que debía haber visto su expresión, amaba cuando esos colmillos se asomaban dando una apariencia peligrosa...________________

_Might as well face it / Deberías aceptarlo_  
><em>You're addicted to love  Eres adicto al amor_  
><em><em>Might as well face it  Deberías aceptarlo_  
><em>You're addicted to love  Eres adicto al amor__

Sintió escozor por sus brazos y piernas y notó que aún seguía en la bañera, con los párpados cansados se levantó y se dirigió al tocador a vendarse, no encontraba ungüento ni gasa, caminó a la salida para preguntarle a Sesshomaru donde guardaba su kit dejando todo en su camino mojado, llegó a la puerta y sintió chocar contra algo suave y duro, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos ámbar que comenzaban a dilatarse, seguía desnuda.

Todo pasó tan rápido que tarde se dio cuenta de que volvía a estar amarrada, le dolían mucho las muñecas y no tenía que verlas para saber que había comenzado a sangrar, sintió que algo cambió en ella. Lo amaba con locura pero ya no quería a un Sesshomaru oscuro, no quería seguir teniendo dolor en sus brazos, no quería estar todo un día esperándolo, sabía que él podía llevarla a límites insospechados pero quería una relación más humana, menos oscura, _quería ver la luz después de ese largo y placentero túnel _pero por encima de todo... no quería herirlo**  
><strong>

_Might as well face it / Deberías aceptarlo_  
><em>You're addicted to love  Eres adicto al amor_  
><em><em>Might as well face it  Deberías aceptarlo_  
><em>You're addicted to love  Eres adicto al amor__

_____ ____̶ _________ Sesshomaru ____ ____̶ ________ le llamó mientras veía como se desnudaba, antes solo le bastaba con liberar su miembro... ahora le tenía completamente desnudo ____ ____̶ ________ Sesshomaru ____ ____̶ ________ le volvió a llamar y notó como su voz cedía, estaba mordiendo uno de sus pezones _ ___ ____̶ ________tomó fuerza y trató de volverle a llamar ̶ Sessh...Sesshomaru ̶ la estaba ignorando... estaba empezando a desesperarse ̶ ¡Sesshomaru por favor! ̶ tomó sus sus piernas y las enredó en sus caderas... llegó a ella como un flechazo, la callaba haciéndole el amor, porque a pesar de los juegos y su negación, esa era su forma de hacer el amor, cada beso, cada estocada, cada penetración, cada chupón, cada lengüetazo era dado con el fin de callar sus dudas y tenerla a su lado, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, sintió su penetración y a pesar de que su cuerpo respondía deseoso su mente estaba por explotar

Con esfuerzo se deshizo del amarre, no prestó atención a sus muñecas que sangraban y se abrazó a él tiñendo su espalda de rojo

_Might as well face it / Deberías aceptarlo_  
><em>You're addicted to love  Eres adicto al amor_  
><em><em>Might as well face it  Deberías aceptarlo_  
><em>You're addicted to love  Eres adicto al amor__

________̶ ________ Te amo Sesshomaru ________̶ ________no supo exactamente cuando fue que el sentimiento mutó, pero desde hacía tiempo notó el cambio ________̶ ________Por favor... para ________̶ ________rogó y le sintió parar las estocadas para mirarla, ella aprovechó y rodeó su cara con sus manos tiñendo su barbilla de rojo, debía verse horrible con la cara llena de lágrimas y la nariz roja... llorando por él, Sesshomaru aún con su expresión estoica le agarró del brazo derecho y acercó su muñeca a su boca para empezar a lamer sus heridas, se sonrojó sacando a colación lo contradictorio del asunto, habían hecho muchas cosas juntos y era extraño que ese gesto le hiciera sentir incómoda, cuando terminó con su brazo derecho agarró su brazo izquierdo y repitió el proceso, no entendía por qué lo hacía, pero aquel gesto tan íntimo, tan cercano le llegó al corazón, saber que el pudor sobraba con cada acercamiento, que veía su sangre sin miramientos, que... de alguna forma, estaba en él, que no existían límites que los separaran le hacía sentir una felicidad inmensa, cuando lo vio en frente suyo con los labios rojos por su sangre no pudo más que acercarse y besarlos, la excitación que sentía era tal que sentía que le quemaba 

________̶ ________No necesitas amarrarme para tenerme a tu lado, no me iré nunca ________̶ ________dijo esperando terminar bien aquello que había empezado de manera caótica...______________

__Might as well face it / Deberías aceptarlo_  
><em>You're addicted to love  Eres adicto al amor_  
><em><em>Might as well face it  Deberías aceptarlo_  
><em>You're addicted to love  Eres adicto al amor___

Se movió encima de él con gran lentitud mientras tenía sus dos manos apoyadas en su pecho, solo se escuchaban los gemidos por parte de ambos ya agarrando confianza, aumentaron gradualmente el ritmo, las estocadas de Sesshomaru dejaron de ser frenéticas y medidas para convertirse en suaves y llenas de pasión, su amor tenía la cabeza enterrada en su cuello y agarró sus brazos para que rodearan el suyo, empezó a contraerse, sentía como sus paredes succionaban el pene de su amante, estaba a punto de ser liberada, Sesshomaru mordió suavemente su cuello y llegó en el orgasmo más perfecto de su vida... por ahora. Se sentía liberada sabía que el paso que tenía miedo de dar, ya fue dado y ya el peso que tenía en lo concerniente a sus sentimientos desapareció, no supo por qué tenía tanto miedo, Sesshomaru salió de ella y buscó unas bendas y un ungüento para sus heridas, esa fue la primera vez que acabaron temprano el día, se abrazaron y Rin pasó de lleno las manos por su espalda e inhalo su olor esbozando una sonrisa... tenía que aceptarlo, su amo era un adicto ella y a su amor 

* * *

><p>¡Ready! Terminé, espero les haya gustado...<br>Les mando un beso y hasta la próxima...


End file.
